heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
ReBoot
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 48 | list_episodes = List of ReBoot episodes | website = http://www.reboot.com/ }} ReBoot is a Canadian CGI-animated action-adventure computer animated television series that originally aired from 1994 to 2001. It was produced by Vancouver-based production company Mainframe Entertainment, Alliance Communications, BLT Productions. The animated series was created by Gavin Blair, Ian Pearson, Phil Mitchell, and John Grace, with the visuals designed by Brendan McCarthy after an initial attempt by Ian Gibson. It was the first half-hour, completely computer-animated TV series. Background According to staff in Fast Forward: The Making of ReBoot, the process to create the programme began in the 1980s, but, although the idea had largely been devised, technology was not yet advanced enough to make the show in the desired way. 3D animation tests began in earnest in 1990 and ReBoot had achieved its detailed look by 1991. Production continued on future episodes and the show aired in 1994 after enough episodes had been produced. This was a painstaking process, as no other company had at this time worked on a 3D animation project of this scale and the software used was new to all in the company. Setting The setting is in the inner world of a computer system known by its inhabitants as Mainframe. It was deliberately chosen due to technological constraints at the time, as the fictional computer world allowed for blocky looking models and mechanical animation.Hetherington, Janet L. "As Mainframe's technology reaches adolescence, there's a 'ReBoot' Renaissance". wikipedia:wikipedia:Animation Magazine #59. Vol. 11, Issue 8, September 1997. Plot Season 1 The first season of ReBoot was highly episodic, with each installment being a self-contained episode (except for the two part finale). Most of the episodes established characters, locations, and story elements, such as the gigantic game cubes. When The User loads a game, a game cube drops on a random location in Mainframe, sealing it off from the rest of the system and turning it into a gamescape. Bob frequently enters the games, reboots to become a game character, and fights the User's character to save the sector. If the User wins a game, the sector the cube fell in is destroyed, and the sprites and binomes who were caught within are turned into energy-draining, worm-like parasites called nulls. When this happens, they are said to be "nullified." Within the series it is never clear if there is a "cure" or reversal for degrading to a null, although in season four it is revealed that their sentience and intelligence still exist within them, when the heroes managed to put the null that was once Dot's father into a robot, which enabled him to move around and speak like he used to. The season also established the characters Hexadecimal and Megabyte who were viruses, and were primary antagonists in most episodes. Season 2 The second season was initially as episodic as the first but later featured an extended story arc that began with the season's seventh episode, "Nullzilla". The arc revealed that Hexadecimal and Megabyte are siblings, and introduced an external threat to Mainframe: the Web. A creature from the Web entered Mainframe from Hexadecimal's looking glass (which was shattered by Mike the TV), bonding with her. Mainframe's nulls reacted spontaneously and covered her to form a monster dubbed Nullzilla, which was defeated and neutralized by the protectors of Mainframe. The Web creature located Megabyte, took him over and forced him to merge with Hexadecimal, forming a next-gen super-virus called Gigabyte. Gigabyte was eventually neutralized as well, but the Web creature escaped into the bowels of Mainframe, where it began stealing energy to stay alive and grow. Mouse, a mercenary and old friend of Bob's, helped to find the Web Creature, but was almost destroyed by a bomb set by her employer, Turbo. The explosion created a "tear" (an unstable energy-based anomaly) which the Web creature used to create a portal to the Web. The protectors of Mainframe had to team up with Megabyte and Hexadecimal to close the portal. An army of CPU police clashed with an invasion of creatures from the Web. In the midst of the chaos, Megabyte betrayed the alliance, crushing Bob's keytool, Glitch, and sending him into the Web portal before closing it. Season 3 The show's third season exhibited a marked improvement in modelling and animation quality due to the advancement of Mainframe Entertainment's software capabilities during the time between seasons. Subtle details, such as eyelashes and shadows, as well as generally more lifelike sprite characters, were among several visual improvements. The show's target audience shifted to children aged 12 and older, resulting in a darker and more mature storyline. After severing ties with ABC following the second season, the show actually reached a greater number of households through syndication. The season started with Enzo, freshly upgraded into a Guardian candidate by Bob during the Web incursion, defending Mainframe from Megabyte and Hexadecimal, with Dot and AndrAIa at his side. When Enzo entered a game he could not win, he, AndrAIa, and Frisket changed their icons to game sprite mode and rode the game out of Mainframe. The accelerated game time accelerated Enzo and AndrAIa's aging. The following episodes follow adult versions of Enzo and AndrAIa, who are now in a romantic relationship, as they travel from system to system in search of Mainframe. The older Enzo adopts the name "Matrix" (previously his and Dot's surname), carrying a weapon named "Gun" and Bob's damaged Glitch. The time spent in games and away from Mainframe hardened both Matrix and AndrAIa: Matrix developed a pathological hatred of Megabyte, and grew into a muscular, shoot-first-ask-question-later hero, while AndrAIa turned into a level-headed warrior. As the season progresses, Matrix and AndrAIa are reunited with Bob and the crew of the Saucy Mare and return to Mainframe, which has been almost completely destroyed by Megabyte and his forces in their absence. The group reunites with Dot and the resistance, then heads to the Principal Office for a final battle with Megabyte. Megabyte is defeated by Matrix, but not before Megabyte's handiwork causes the system to crash. All final problems in Mainframe were dealt with by The User restarting the system, setting everything right and restoring everything as it was again for the protagonists, with one major exception: younger and older Enzo now exist simultaneously, as Matrix's icon was still set to "Game Sprite" mode. Because of this mishap, he was not recognized properly by the system when it rebooted, so it restored a copy of his younger self. After the end of the third season, two TV movies were produced in 2001: Daemon Rising, which addressed the problem the Guardians were facing in season three, and My Two Bobs, which brings back a corroded and mutated Megabyte in a cliffhanger ending. The two movies, broken up into eight episodes in its U.S. run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, revealed much of Mainframe's history, including the formation of Lost Angles, Bob's arrival in the system, and the origin of Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Season 4 Initial plans for the fourth season included three films broken into 12 episodes, followed by a 13th musical-special episode. Due to a change in deals and budget, the series was reduced to eight episodes and ended on a cliffhanger: Megabyte in control of the Principal Office, the characters scattered and about to be hunted down.Punter, Jennie."Mainframe Reboots ReBoot". Take One. July 2001. Creator Gavin Blair has publicly refused to reveal the plans for the resolution and final episodes, in case Rainmaker ever wants to produce an official conclusion.Reboot Reunion Special Presentation (Part 1) video, filmed at 2012 Vancouver FanExpo Revival Following its acquisition by the Rainmaker Income Fund in 2006 Mainframe Entertainment was renamed Rainmaker Animation. In 2007, Rainmaker then announced plans to create a trilogy of ReBoot films with illustrator/animator Daniel Allen as the lead character designer. Rainmaker Animation executive vice president Paul Gertz stated, ReBoot's legions of fans have been incredibly loyal and continue to keep the property alive on dozens of fan sites." In conjunction with the website Zeros 2 Heroes, Rainmaker announced an intention to allow fans greater access to the development of the movie plans and also in development of a ReBoot webcomic. Fans were given the chance to submit their own art and designs, with the potential to end up as an artist on the project, and their feedback helped decide which one of five ReBoot pitches won. The winning pitch was ReBoot: Arrival.Zeroes2Heroes.com: "ReBoot Comic Writer Takes The Next Step" accessed April 5, 2011 Rainmaker will monitor feedback for the comic but may not use it as the basis for their movie plans.Zeroes2Heroes.com: "What Happens Next" (no date) Four ReBoot fans have been chosen to work as artists on the Arrival comic. According to the pitch at the Zeroes2Heroes website, Megabyte's Hunt has developed into a Net-wide war so pervasive even other Viruses are united against it. The Users have gone, spending their time in an unending MMOG. A sentient System named Gnosis is created as a way to stop Megabyte, but goes rogue and begins enslaving Systems in its attempt to gain User-like powers. Two teams of heroes are assembled to stop Gnosis and bring back the Users, which will include new characters and Lens the Codemaster, who appeared for one episode in Season two. Elements of this would be dropped in the comic. The official ReBoot website was updated with a countdown, which ended on May 30, 2008, at 12:00am EST. At 12:00 a.m. PST, the site was updated to include information about the first webcomic to be created by the Arrival team, and continuing the community input initiated during the "voting phase". The comic, now named Code of Honor, was viewable after signing up for an account, or using an existing Zeros 2 Heroes account. The first Paradigms Lost issue (Paradigms Lost) opens with the aftermath of the Hunt: Mainframe is devastated and overrun with Zombinomes, the User is missing, and the entire population is being evacuated to the Super Computer. Worse still, the weakened Guardian Collective is facing viral attacks and uprisings across the entire Net. Turbo blames Bob for this, saying his views on viruses has become widespread and left them weakened. Enzo Matrix, meanwhile, is a star pupil in the Guardian Academy. The viral threat is ended when the Codemasters—first introduced in the episode "High Code"—pledge their help, offering a firmware named Gnosis. Gnosis is uploaded to every System on the Net, erasing all viruses and ending the crisis. The first issue ends with the Codemasters' Guildmaster activating a "Phase Two" for the implemented Gnosis. The second and third issues had the heroes, now joined by Lens, try to stop the Codemasters from using Gnosis to access the Code itself, allowing the Guildmaster total control. However, Gnosis swiftly decides that it can complete its task better with the Guildmaster deleted, and following that it takes out the Guardians. Mainframe and 36 other systems are enslaved, being used as power sources to power its mission. While Dot tries to carry out rebel action in Mainframe, Bob and Lens have to retreat to the bowels of the Super-Computer to hide, while Enzo is one of those captured and discovers Megabyte (his code retained by Gnosis) is a key Gnosis advisor. Bob is recruited by Exidy, an entity that is the source of the Code and trapped by Gnosis in the Net: intent on restoring balance and stability, she gives Bob the ability to wield the Code. While the main heroes link up and Bob is sent to take on Gnosis directly, Enzo verbally battles with Megabyte for influence over Gnosis, pointing out to the weapon that it could be getting more power more quickly if it asked Systems and was co-operating. When Gnosis comes around to this, Bob decides to allow the weapon to live and just reprogram it, and has it restore the Net to the way it was. That done, he frees Exidy and returns home. A new countdown appeared on the official ReBoot website on August 18, 2008 to launch the second installment of the comic. Updates to the comic were posted on Mondays, with 2 pages each update. The comic ended shortly after Christmas, and surveys were added to the site. The Art of ReBoot, a 104 page hardcover artbook was published in February 2007 by Beach Studios containing various rare and never before seen conceptual artwork. Brendan McCarthy's artwork was the major focus of that book. On July 24, 2009, a new countdown on http://www.reboot.com finished, and the site was upgraded into the official ReBoot fansite. Upon launch, the comic was freely available. The website was set to shut down for July 30, 2012 after several years of inactivity; an announcement on July 27, 2012 revealed that the site would remain open. On October 3, 2013, Rainmaker announced the development of a new Reboot TV series Film trilogy On June 1, 2008, it was announced that there will be a trilogy of ReBoot films coming to theaters. Jon Cooksey was assigned to write the script for the first film, but as of August 2008, he was dropped due to Rainmaker deciding to take a different direction with the story. At this time, it is unknown who will replace him.ReBootRevival.com – Cooksey is Out Retrieved on: 08-12-2008 The films are expected to follow a different story from the comic, but the overall plan is to continue the methodology in terms of engaging the fans.Giardina, Carolyn. Jon Cooksey ready for 'Reboot'. Hollywood Reporter. 01-06-2008. Retrieved on: 01-06-2008. A teaser for the film was released on October 5, 2009, on Rainmaker's official site. In addition, an alleged new character design was revealed for the movie in an animation reel. In a quarterly press release on March 11, 2011 Rainmaker CEO Warren Franklin announced "Our current slate includes several projects including a film based on the classic series ReBoot".Rainmaker Reports Results for the Quarter and Year Ended December 31, 2010 http://www.broadcastermagazine.com/press-releases/story.aspx?id=4594048. Broadcaster Magazine. Retrieved on: 23-03-2011 The film trilogy is no longer being worked on according to Michael Hefferon.Toonami faithful podcast 41: ReBoot the podcast featuring Michael Hefferon Episodes Main characters The main characters included: * Bob – Guardian #452, acts as the Guardian of Mainframe. * Phong – The original COMMAND.COM| of Mainframe, serves as a mentor and adviser to its inhabitants and works with Bob in defence of the system. * Dot Matrix – Originally owns a local diner and many other "businesses" (as seen at the end of the third episode of the first season). Takes over as COMMAND.COM| in the third season. * Enzo Matrix – Dot's younger brother who idolized Bob as a hero, later grows up to become the renegade simply known as Matrix. In keeping with the computer theme of the show, "ENZO" is an acronym of four common computer processor status register flags, (E)nable Interrupt + (N)egative + (Z)ero + (O)verflow. * Frisket – A red and yellow dog. He is feral, and only listens to Enzo. * AndrAIa – A game sprite and friend (and later girlfriend) of Enzo introduced in season two. The "AI" in her name refers to "Artificial Intelligence." * Megabyte (Gigabyte) – A "command and conquer, and infectious" computer virus, and the series' main villain. Megabyte is the opposite of Hexadecimal, and is an "Order Virus".Reboot S03E04 Game Over: approx 1min 23 seconds after opening sequence Once came from the virus known as Kilobyte. When merged with his sister Hexadecimal, they form an even more powerful virus called Gigabyte. * Hexadecimal – Megabyte's twin sister (came from the same viral strand: Kilobyte), a "chaotic" computer virus, whose face is represented by a series of masks, each portraying a different emotion. She is the opposite of Megabyte, and is a "Chaos Virus". * Mouse – A freelance hacker who originally is mentioned briefly, then works for Megabyte in a one-shot early in the season, but then later switches sides and joins Dot and Enzo to defend Mainframe when Bob is trapped in "The Web." * Hack & Slash – The two most commonly seen Henchmen in Megabyte's employ. Neither of them is very good at problem solving. During the 3rd season they switch sides and join the COMMAND.COM| side of Mainframe. *'Ray Tracer' – A web surfer that helps Matrix and Bob return to Mainframe. Romantically linked to Mouse. *'Mike the TV' – A walking TV that aids the heroes and hinders them all while speaking in a commercial narration-like voice. Voice Cast * Bob (seasons one, two, and Second Bob in season four) — Michael Benyaer * Bob (seasons three and four), Glitch Bob — Ian James Corlett * Dot Matrix, Princess Bula, System Voice — Kathleen Barr * Enzo Matrix (young) — Jesse Moss (season one), Matthew Sinclair (seasons one and two), Christopher Gray (season three), Danny McKinnon (season four (flashback)) * Matrix (adult Enzo Matrix) — Paul Dobson * Enzo Matrix (copy) – Christopher Gray (season three), Giacomo Baessato (season four) * Megabyte — Tony Jay * Hexadecimal — Shirley Millner * AndrAIa (young) — Andrea Libman * AndrAIa (adult) — Sharon Alexander * Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, Al — Michael Donovan * Mouse, Rocky the Raccoon — Louise Vallance * Ray Tracer — Donal Gibson * Captain Capacitor, Old Man Pearson — Long John Baldry * Slash, Turbo, Mr Mitchell, Herr Doktor, Cyrus, Al's Waiter (front counter) — Garry Chalk * Hack (seasons 1 to 2) — Phil Hayes * Hack (seasons 2 to 4), Specky, Praying Mantis Virus — Scott McNeil * Daemon — Colombe Demers * Daecon — Richard Newman * Killabyte. Gigabyte — Blu Mankuma * Gigagirl, Copygirl – Venus Terzo * Spectral Leader – David Kaye * Lens – Don Brown * Maxine – Janyse Jaud * Various – Brad Bent Distribution Television broadcasts ReBoot was first broadcast on Saturday mornings in Canada on YTV and in the United States in 1994 by ABC. It was canceled on ABC after the Walt Disney Company purchased the network. Episodes continued to air in Canada. Some episodes from the first and second seasons could still be seen in the U.S. when Claster Television distributed them during the 1996–97 season. It would be a year before new episodes aired on YTV due to Mainframe's involvement in [[wikipedia:wikipedia:Beast Wars|''Transformers: Beast Wars'' (known as Beasties in Canada)]] and Shadow Raiders,Freeman, Mark. "Mainframe ReBoots with Beasties". Take One, p.42, Summer 1997. and the third season aired only on YTV at the time. In April 1999, years after Canadian audiences saw the third season, U.S. audiences saw the episodes on Cartoon Network. Production on other series delayed the fourth season of ReBoot, the eight episodes of which eventually were released in the U.S. as two 90-minute direct-to-DVD features that ended on a cliffhanger Season finale. Series creators Blair and Pearson resigned from Mainframe Entertainment in 2004 to form their own independent studio, The Shop. The show also aired in the United Kingdom in the mid-1990s, on the ITV strand CITV. It was broadcast on CITV's available time slot of 4:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m., every Thursday. In 1997, CITV aired the first 6 episodes of season 3. CITV stated that they had only bought the first 10 (out of 16) episodes of the show, and would buy the rest if the high ratings continued. On February 12, 1998, CITV aired the show again, from the episode "Trust No-one". When "To Mend and Defend" should have aired, the episode "Firewall" aired in its place instead, which was due to the fact that "To Mend And Defend" received 19 complaints from viewers who claimed that 'the violence was unacceptable and the characters were inappropriate in a children's programme shown at this time' on its original airing in July 1997. It was not specified, however, why the following episode, 'Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place' was omitted from the run. When "The Edge of Beyond" (Episode 10) should have been aired, no ReBoot episode was aired. Apparently, they showed an earlier episode one week later, that had previously been unaired (Painted Windows), and CITV has not aired ReBoot since, meaning that the last 7 episodes of Season 3 and all of Season 4 have not been aired in the UK. Possible reason for the abrupt end was the increasingly dark and violent themes in Series 3, deemed by the broadcasters as unsuitable for the younger viewers. A spinoff called Binomes was planned towards the end of 2004, featuring a family of Binomes who lived on a "chip farm". The series would have been composed of 52 11-minute episodes and aimed at a pre-school audience, but nothing of this project came to pass after the initial announcement. VHS and DVD release In Canada, four VHS tapes were released in 1995 with individual episodes from the first season through Polygram Video. Each release contained a single episode: "Medusa Bug", "Wizards, Warriors, and a Word from Our Sponsor", "The Great Brain Robbery", and "Talent Night". The UK received two VHS releases, but with two episodes each: Volume 1 contained "The Tearing" and "Racing the Clock", while Volume two had "The Quick and the Fed" and "Medusa Bug". In Australia there were four VHS releases with each containing two episodes, comprising the first eight episodes of season one. However, all the VHS tapes have long gone out of print. The second season was never released, even though Polygram retained the rights to publish the episodes on home video with their deal for the first season. Despite this, in 2000 Mainframe struck a deal with A.D. Vision to release the third season on DVD Spanning four volumes, all sixteen episodes were published, separated by each story arc of four episodes: "To Mend and Defend", "The Net", "The Web", and "The Viral Wars". ADV planned to re-release these DVDs at a lower price in 2005, but changed their plans as they decided to cancel several of their titles at the time. Some time afterward, the company lost the publishing rights. Much like the first season VHS tapes, the third season ReBoot DVDs are now out of print and considered rare. Anchor Bay Entertainment released the fourth season in its original form as two films (Daemon Rising and My Two Bobs) on one DVD entitled "ReBoot v4.0" which went out of print in early 2007. It was improperly mastered as the 25 frame/s source material was treated as 24 frame/s film speed material, meaning 3:2 pulldown flags were encoded into the MPEG stream, which resulted in the video playing back 4.096% slower and all the voices sounding deeper. Anchor Bay corrected and remastered the fourth season disc and made it available by contacting them for a replacement; these discs are now also out of print. The fourth season has also been released in Australia in its original PAL video format, which is still in print. Germany has DVD (PAL format) releases of all of season two. Russia has DVD (PAL format) releases for the first three seasons (though the first few season three episodes are counted as season two). On October 5, 2010, Shout! Factory announced that it had acquired the rights to the show and would release the complete series on DVD and digital formats in 2011. Seasons 1 and 2 were released as a standalone title on March 1, 2011. On the same date, the complete series went on sale as a box set (dubbed "ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Collection") exclusively through Shout! Factory’s official online store months before the set was scheduled to be on retail shelves.ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Edition" Retrieved on: 03-08-2011 Season 3 & 4 were released on June 28, 2011 as well as a general retail release of the complete series set. Awards ReBoot has been the recipient of several awards. The show received Gemini Awards for Best Animated Program Series for three straight years between 1995 and 1997, as well as a 1996 Outstanding Technical Achievement Award. Other honors include the 1995 Award of Excellence and Best Animated Program from the Alliance for Children and Television and a Prix Aurora Award in 1996. Other Gemini Award nominations include "Best Children's or Youth Program or Series" in 1998, and "Best Sound – Comedy, Variety, or Performing Arts Program or Series" for My Two Bobs and "Best Sound – Dramatic Program" for Daemon Rising, both in 2002.The Envelope: The Ultimate Awards Site. LA Times. Video game A ReBoot video game based on the TV series developed and published by EA for the PlayStation video game console was released. It was rated E for Everyone. It received mixed reviews due to difficult controls, roller coaster difficulty, and lack of connection to the TV series. Network censorship The show's early jokes at the expense of Board of Standards and Practices came from frustration encountered by the show's makers by an abundance of script and editing changes that were imposed upon Mainframe before episodes were allowed to air. These changes were all aimed at making the show "appropriate" for kids, and to prevent even the slightest appearance of "inappropriate" content, imitable violence or sexuality. The character Dot was considered too sexualized by the BS&P even though she was "never one to expose much cleavage" so the animators were forced to make her breasts less curvy and form them into a lumpy "monobreast", as lightly referred to by the staff. However, starting with season three, the "monobreasts" of all adult female characters were replaced with more anatomically correct versions. In another case, the word "hockey", despite referring to ice hockey, was never used as in some countries it was supposedly used as a vulgar slang term. In the episode "Talent Night", one scene of Dot giving her brother Enzo "a sisterly kiss on the chin" was cut due to BS&P's fear of promoting incest, an insinuation which Pearson described as "one of the sickest things I've heard."Van Bakiel, Roger. "Before Toy Story, there was... Reboot." Wired 5.03, March 1997. In response to the censorship, the series of binary codes seen above Mainframe in one episode encoded a profane insult, according to the Complete Series DVD special features. See also * History of computer animation * List of amusement rides based on television franchises * Timeline of computer animation in film and television Footnotes ;General references *[http://web.archive.org/web/20080719135920/http://www.mainframe.ca/reboot/Welcome.html Official ReBoot Fan website] *Mainframe Entertainment, Inc. * Press release (January 11, 1995). "Alliance Communications and BLT Productions Invite You to Witness the Future of Animation – Reboot – The World's First 100% Computer Generated Weekly Animation Series". * Schengili-Roberts, Keith. "Reboot Combines Dazzling Effects, Engaging Tales". The Computer Paper Publication. March 1995. * Murphy, Kathleen. "Cyberscreens". Film Comment Magazine, pages 38–43. July/August 1995. * "The History of ReBoot", "Mainframe City Locations" (2001). The Official ReBoot Website. Mainframe Entertainment. * Miller, Dan R. (2001). "Gavin Blair interview". The Official ReBoot Website. Mainframe Entertainment. * Full press release documents regarding the show's characters, background, and creators hosted at The Unofficial ReBoot Home Page. *Interview with Gavin Blair, creator of ReBoot External links * Official Fan Site * * [http://purplemagpie.0catch.com/reboot/archive.html ReBoot video archive] * * * * Before Toy Story there was ... ReBoot – Wired * [http://www.rebootart.com/ The Art of ReBoot publisher site] * Composer Bob Buckley's website Category:Canadian science fiction television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Cyberpunk television series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:First-run syndicated television programs in Canada Category:YTV shows Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Virtual reality in fiction Category:1994 Canadian television series debuts Category:1990s Canadian television series Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2001 Canadian television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:1994 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:ReBoot Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:1990s animated television series Category:2000s animated television series Category:Toonami Category:Works by Len Wein Category:Television series by Alliance Atlantis